From Criminal to Hero
by Happy Korokoro
Summary: Mukuro died because they had to beat up his body to beat Daemon. Only then did he realize that he had friends and accepted that truth too late, when before he just thought only his followers cared and Vongola just wanted his power for Tsuna's sake. But the tenth generation mourned him. He felt happy to die...until he woke up in a new life. As a Sky this time. Mukuro!is Izuku BNHA
1. Chapter 1

Awakening Once More

He died.

Its a bit painful, but he realized many things.

Freedom was important to him, more than anything in this world.

He'd do what it takes to gain it. Play and switch sides if necessary.

But because of that old ghost, he died before he got it.

When its his turn to become a ghost, he saw Chrome who was the loudest one to cry, blaming herself for being the cause of his death because she got captured by Simon Famiglia. Tsunayoshi trying hard to keep him from dying with his flames but the damage was too much.

They sorta overdid it.

The other guys were grief-stricken, trying hard not to cry.

"It's alright." he thought, as he poured his remaining strength for Chrome's organs before they faded without him to maintain it. "I...I just realized I got everything a little late." he sighed mournfully with a somber smile. "I wonder what will happen to future me? Will he...disappear because I died here? Probably...or not...who knows? Maybe the future linked to this particular parallel world will lose my future self. Other parallel worlds will remain unaffected, at least. That's OK."

He lowered himself to be beside Chrome. 'Little Chrome, perhaps with my death...you'll finally stop holding back. You held yourself back because when I reached out to you, you gained 'someone to turn to' because you're alone for so long. You kept relying on me as a source of comfort. But now...you're not lonely anymore. You have a lot of friends who will hold you close. I'm no longer here as a crutch. Time to fly now, to the sky...become a bird and fly away from your small little nest.'

His voice was weak and fading, that only Chrome could hear his final words.

He then let go...to pass away at peace.

He wondered where he'll go. Heaven or Hell? Do they even exist?

He felt his soul being pulled away...high, high up...until everything disappeared and his world went dark!

But he was still there.

He's still conscious.

"OK...maybe the afterlife is so far away...? Well, I can wait...I spent a year and half in a tank all by my lonesome. Maybe time in this state is slow or fast, no idea. No way to tell time in this darkness...sheesh..."

...suddenly, he felt a little...tight?

Why is he being squeezed out of a hard, tight hole he can barely fit through?

That, was miserable.

He can't even move!

He went out via astral projection to see what the hell is going on and...

'I'm in a maternity ward?!'

His jaws dropped as he can guess WHERE he is right now. He had gone scarlet. He also lost his form, that his astral projection is that of a newborn baby about to be er, shat out.

A green-haired woman struggled with labor, laboring him out of her...unmentionables, crying and screaming in pain, supported by her husband and nurses, encouraging her to keep at it.

'O-Ok, my new self is coming out of...between her legs...' he shuddered as he went back to his body in fear that if he's out for too long, poor kid will be a stillborn.

Out of the question.

But...something's off.

These people have uh...unusual appearances. Hell, the midwife looks like an alien! One nurse even has blue skin with pointy ears and eyes that looked straight out of Pokemon!

As far as normal appearances go...it's different.

Faces are rounder, with bigger, wider eyes. Noses are still normal but the mouth? While teeth and tongue are normal sized, opening mouths like his mother's who was screaming in pain...why can he see the insides of her cheeks? Teeth are all even with no incisors at front and back, but at least people still have molars. Fingertips are nearly square in shape. The rest? Why, anything goes!

Same goes for his new dad who has curly black hair...he was crying BECAUSE his wife was squeezing his hands to crushing point.

Well, he's already traumatized, what's one more?

Several hours later...he is born.

'Congratulations! It's a boy!' the midwife cried.

'A-ahhhh...' the mother fainted from exhaustion.

'Inko!'

'Relax Midoriya-san, she's just tired. Normal for new mothers.' the midwife reassured him as the nurses gave the baby a bath to wash the amniotic fluids and blood off him. 'Now what will be the little one's name?'

'Izuku.' said Mr. Midoriya Hisashi, showing the midwife the card. 'Here's the kanji we thought of if we had a boy.' he wrote the kanji. The midwife wrote it on a placard standard to put on a baby's crib in the nursery where they'll be monitored and get the best of care, until their mother recovers enough for breastfeeding.

"So, that's my new name...pretty meaningful. Kufufufu..." Mukuro, now Izuku was grimacing in a forced smile in his mind as his new body can't smile yet. "A name that means 'long time to come out'. How fitting." he snorted, shuddering at how true that name was. He spent HOURS being squeezed out of a woman's tiny...thing! It's freaky, but what can he do? Nothing obviously!

For now he'll sleep...and pass time by learning about his new world.

But babies sleep too much he barely had time to do anything, really! But!

His dad's face is too plain. His mom is an average beauty.

He'll miss his good looks...but he can do something about that...hehehe...

xxx

4 months old...

Izuku waited long enough, and he found he can't use his Mist Flames. As he grows up month by month until he's three years old, he watches. For now, no flames as his body is too weak for flames right now.

He sadly has his father's curly thick mop, and a mix of his parents' hair colors. That's pretty cool! Green on top and black at the bottom, really? He even had patterned freckles on his cheekbones.

'Year XXXX...been a really long while since I died...' Izuku muttered as he saw the calendar.

Humans evolved over time.

Until they got the power called Quirk.

It all began in Qingqing City in China. The first 'Quirked' person was a Bioluminescent Baby.

Time passes by, people awakened to powers.

His father can breathe fire and his mother can pull small objects to her.

And he's no longer a Mist.

When he was in the womb being squeezed out, he had little Mist left and he found that out too late. He just spent what he had left in the Maternity Ward that day upon Astral Projecting himself...for the last time.

His new body's potential is a SKY. He has no Vongola Hyper-Intuition, but he can utilize Harmony and Assimilation at least. As a psychic, he knows many ways he can utilize those two words, those many things Tsunayoshi cannot do because Reborn didn't teach him those in the two-and-half years they're together. That, and he was too busy cranking up the boy's stress levels as his idea of 'teaching'. Tsunayoshi was often hysterical as a result, got a healthy fear of Reborn and untrained and gets by with luck, even as he improves though his grades never did. The only good thing about Tsunayoshi is that he was willing to do ANYTHING for his friends. Him included even if he tried to kill him once before. He was also a good kid.

He knows full well he cannot put Dying Will Flame on his Quirk Registry when his age four comes. He doesn't wanna go to jail AGAIN thank you. He'll just write it off as Pyrokinesis, or Esper Flame. To excuse away what Sky Flames can do.

And right now, his mother wants him to go to school.

He'd rather read books than go to Kindergarten!

Right now, his main concern is fixing his hair. This - shitty mop - of hair! Why, WHY couldn't he have gotten his new mom's hair?!

'But dear, everyone goes to school.' said Midoriya Inko, his new mother. He has no memory of his first one. Experiments messed with his memory courtesy of pain. So she was all he got, while his father works.

'Well I'm different from those snot-nosed brats.' said Izuku snootily. 'Maybe when I'm 7 for Grade One I'll consider.'

'Jeez, is your Quirk Old-Man Syndrome or something?' Inko sweatdropped. 'Last time I checked, you're also in the 'brat' category!'

"Oh mother, I consider myself almost twenty years old now actually..." 'At least I don't babble, let snot drip down my nose and not act like an idiot and I don't wanna catch idiot germs. Ew.'

Inko groaned in exasperation.

'It's official, you're an old man!'

xxx

The Bakugos were new to the neighborhood. Having to move due to a Work Transfer.

Mom befriended them so their families met often.

The Bakugos also had one son, Katsuki.

'Ehhh? Izuku doesn't want to go to Kindergarten?' Mitsuki gaped at their new friend Inko.

'Yes...he said he'd rather learn from me and read books.' said Inko. 'Hisashi has no idea what to say either since Izuku talks and acts beyond his age we thought his Quirk is Old-Man Syndrome, but no, he's not four yet.'

'Come to think of it, he really does act like he's older than he should.' Masaru commented. 'And uh...is it me or he's trying to operate a player on his own?' he asked, spotting the boy making himself at home and operating their player as he sat closest to the door, thus he has a view of the living room, seeing Izuku put a tape in and adjusting volume settings while his son slouched on the couch. 'What shows does he watch?'

'Er, what tapes do you have since he er went by himself with it?'

'We own mostly action stuff and comedy stuff.' Mitsuki quipped until they hear the Intro. 'Ah, he took out an action one...with lots of guns. He into that thing?' Inko freaked out and dashed out of the dining room of the Bakugos.

'Honey noooo!' Inko freaked out, dashing to the living room. 'Watch comedy, you're too young for this one!'

'Looks like she's got her own handful.' Masaru chuckled weakly to his wife.

'At least hers in manageable unlike ours.' Mitsuki sighed.

For the four adults, Izuku was a strange kid, he may as well be an adult inside a tiny tot. His mannerisms, he way he talks, his interests...

He abhors acting like 'a brat' which was expected of a kid his age, doesn't want toys and rather wants stylish clothes and shoes...and chocolates. Anything chocolate-flavored! In fact, he was the ideal shopping buddy! He was also very particular with what goes with what! While Inko and Mitsuki would happily take him for shopping, the men dreaded him being their stylist when they want new clothes and shoes...due to how he was in shopping.

Why?

They'd walk around for hours, come back to the same stores at least a minimum of 5 times when he found matching articles...way until closing time.

'No need for the gym when you have shopping trip with my son!' Hisashi would say to his peers at work when they ask why he never grew beer flab and remained fit. 'Shopping with him alone is enough to lose your beer bellies!' he exclaimed in utter exasperation.

But their families can agree he's got great taste. Just that, when growing up thus in need of a new closet, Bakugo Katsuki developed a healthy fear of him when shopping is concerned, even if it meant he gets praises for looking stylish because of the greenette on his mom's behalf, asking him to dress up her son for her.

xxx

Bakugo Katsuki is a problem child, Izuku thought.

He has rather...a weird view of a Hero. To him, Heroes are simply flashy guys who beat up Villains and be praised by people.

Its not that simple.

Perhaps, his parents will correct him as that, is not his damn job. Either that, or reality will give him a reality check as this brat clearly isn't the type to listen to anything that goes against his beliefs. He's a big fan of All-Might, and dreams of fame and big money that came with being a Hero...which was propaganda spread by the masses to discourage the lure of Villainy, but well, Heroes these days...aren't Hero material at all.

Tsunayoshi and even Hibari will most certainly disapprove. At least Hibari has standards while he 'bites people to death'.

For now, he'll have to strengthen his body.

WHY can't this body be born with Mist Flames again?!

And years passed by...

When he could go out on his own in an age his parents won't worry about him any more, he very-much-abused his new powers to gain intel about this world. By knowing need-to-knows, he can be crazy-prepared...and he was glad he did NOT write the truth about his 'Quirk'.

'Hmmm...my hard work paid off somehow.' Izuku mused as he harmonized his genetics for the best traits he focused on to be dominant for years since he was three and a half, to bear the traits he wanted while growing up, while eating the right food. This was after he looked into family pictures of his parents, and searched for traits he wanted. Then he worked with what's available in his body as genetics are hereditary, so his working material selection was something he can't help but make the most of it. He also grew his hair long, like that of his future self. His vanity keeps him well-groomed, much to his mother's delight. In fact, he chooses schools based on how good their uniforms looked, so he didn't go to Orudera like Katsuki did, opting for Sanjin Junior High _simply because he liked their uniform_!

His parents were, 'Oh we are SO done,' with fond exasperation.

Because he was a son who never caused them problems. Just fond/amused exasperation with his personality quirks.

He was a well-behaved child who acts older than he should be, they never had to spend a fortune on Hero Merchandise or toys with him, his hobbies are wholesome and in general, a cool kid who grew up with a Composite Quirk 'that became Pyrokinesis' as Inko's quirk was 'a weak version' of Telekinesis and Hisashi was a Firebreather.

But their son kept the truth away...or his ass is grass what with All-For-One running around when he was a child. He has no idea if Sky Flames are steal-able or the bastard will learn the ability, who knows? Not like he can ask the Vindice...are they even still alive?

His clothes were also in trendy styles. Sure they're cheap, but he could match bargain sales and make the combinations worth his taste. He has a thin, lanky but muscular body again like in his old body. He prefers being slim than bulky. The bulky look all boys his age go for was out of emulating All-Might! Not everyone looks good in muscles!

As a child, his face and curly hair was that of his father's. But now? Yup, lookin' good again as his good looks were part of his personal pride, though there's just no getting rid of his freckles unless he gets surgery...it appears the looks came from his maternal side more when he drew out his best genetics and got rid of what he didn't want. And he has straight hair again that he quickly fixed to be in his standard style again. Better? Thanks to Sky Flames, he didn't pay a fortune to get his good looks.

Of course, anyone who dares to call him pineapple, he'll beat their ass.

Clothes isn't the only thing he's nitpicky with. Food, too. Katsuki mastered Spicy Cooking, Izuku had much more refined tastes.

But still, a normal life...well, this world isn't normal at all.

But he certainly appreciated a home to return to, and with a family in a stable life.

He never had this before.

'Yosh, I'm ready for Junior High School now. Kufufufufu...' Izuku sported a wide smile as he was clad in a stylish black blazer, a loose tie, and a pair of gloves, just the way he wanted to look.

Just like in the good ol' days.

But for now, with his powerful Quirk as Dying Will Flames' power depends on one's will and how they want it done...his parents hope he takes the Hero Course come High School.

Why not? But after High School, he'll take some choice skill courses as a precaution. He feels the Hero Industry might not last forever...besides, he supposed he be the Underground Type. He's a criminal and a killer therefore he knows how they work...public heroes are easy to avoid, BUT Underground Heroes...not really!

xxx

In Sanjin Chuugakkou...

Izuku has quite the reputation in Sanjin.

He was memorable for some things.

His creepy laugh with a smile to match, his long hair and he refuses to cut it no matter what school warnings he gets so cue a lot of PTCs regarding that, his rather unique hairstyle, the way he ties his necktie, the way he speaks...and the fact that he's one of the school's top students and the best damn cook in school that it's hard for girls to make him Valentine's Chocolates without fearing he'd outdo them somehow.

He'd be an almost perfect student, but his hair violation he refuses to let go of, his gloves, and his tendency to troll with others...yeah.

That, and right now, in the Crafts Club...

Nobody would expect _someone like him_ to be in a club like this. In the crafts club, the members are mostly girls...and he's the lone guy.

Their current project, is making their own lanterns, using wood and silk cloth provided to them. The rest of the materials are all on them. Glue Gun, and the Embroidery Picture of Choice by their Club Advisor because the Cultural Festival is coming up soon, and the people who will perform on stage need the lanterns they'd make.

'Midoriya-kun's embroidery for his lantern is gorgeous!'

'He's a **guy** but he sews better than us, that's not fair! And he's not even gay!'

'Well, isn't he famous for being particular with details? Guess that comes with sewing too...'

And when Third Year came...

He is now at the peak of his good looks, that he felt it's OK to stop his 'self-medication'. He is also at the peak of his physical condition, regaining his state before he got shoved into a water tank. And at April that year...

'Alright everyone,' said their clean-cut Homeroom Teacher in a calm, but jovial manner before going around to the students seated at front, give them five papers each to pass to the back. 'It's time to think about your future, so I'll hand out your career forms. Think carefully, and think of the High School that links to University best for you to achieve your future goals. And be realistic here! I know Heroes are popular, _but not everyone **can** be Heroes_.' he said wryly. 'Catching Villains is no joke. Injuries, property damage and health hazards ensue. So think carefully!'

"Yare yare..." Izuku chuckled to himself. This was his forte. Well, he knows where to go!

UA it is. Nearer to his house. He had compared school uniforms of all Hero Schools.

He likes the Shiketsu Uniform but it's mandatory to wear those damn hats, even in the fucking classroom. He's not a hat person, that's Fran. As for UA Uniforms, its a bit clean-cut and not his style, but he has no choice in the matter. But he liked their 'freedom of choice' motto while other schools were stiff and rigid, run like military schools.

Like _Child Soldiers_ which was a major TURN-OFF for him due to why he spent years suffering in a lab. At least in UA, life is wholesome there.


	2. A Sky's Aid

A Sky's Aid

It was that same day, that All-Might met Izuku...

...who froze the Sludge Villain he was after...with flames of all things!

'H-how?! That's not possible in realms of physics!' All-Might's eyes bulged and comically popped out in his exclamation of disbelief, as this boy has just done the impossible.

'Kufufufu...just so you know it's self-defense OK?' Izuku pointed out with a wry smile, his hands still in the formation of making a frame with his hands to use Zero-Point Breakthrough. Considering he knows how it's done, even _he_ can pull it off, thank you! 'I don't want what he wants from me and he reeks of sewage.' topic diversion success.

'He does have that reputation and he's so slippery.' All-Might sighed. 'All his victims were killed as he made them into his...suits...' he grimaced at that, '-because being inside his victims makes him able to use their Quirks too even when they died from suffocation.'

'Then now that he's in an ice cube, it's safe to say his victims finally got justice posthumously. Their families would be happy.' Izuku shook his head. 'Pyrrhic, but at least he can't cause loss anymore.' being a sap wasn't his style, but this is a society of Heroes and Villains, just to justify the existence of Quirks for the sake of social stability...or some semblance of it. His generation of Vongola would fit in well.

All-Might could agree with that rather somberly.

'Mm. What's your name, shonen?' All-Might asked him.

'Midoriya Izuku.' said Izuku. 'Hello, Y.T.' he smiled. 'I do hope you're doing well considering that gaping hole you've got.'

All-Might stiffened as he froze. How did this kid know that?!

'With a Quirk like mine, I hear and know too much. Too much than what I'd like, but it kept me safe for years...when I was a child, there was a rise in catatonic Quirkless or disappearances. They all had convenient Quirks, be it support-type or attack-type...and that ended when I was nine...but you paid the price to put down a greedy Quirk Thief.'

All-Might looked at this boy who wore a mysteriously-playful smile on his face. He knew! How?! But he had a dang good reason alright...he can be justified with fear for his own safety and his Quirk. But fire and knowing things somehow?

'That's too much shonen...that war between the government and that man was a horrible war we kept away from the public.' All-Might said gloomily. 'What we've done and sacrificed and lost, just to stop him and destroy his organization...is too high. And somehow you know how high.'

'Yes.' Izuku then touched All-Might to harmonize his Quirk more to his body. All-Might felt so warm and...a lot better though some of his injury remained inside, and he no longer had to worry about his left side. 'There. Your blood-filled lungs are cleared so you won't upchuck blood anymore and I ensured you will no longer cough up blood. Sadly, its not a complete healing. Not even I can regenerate lost bits.' he said wryly. 'I did what I could with what's available, but your Hero Time is therefore a day long, like normal and you can breathe normally without straining your respiratory and cardiac systems. Your issue is that you still can't eat so IV bags for you I guess.' All-Might was in utter shock with that.

'The reason you have a three hours limit is because of your lungs and the fact that doing what's normal for you fills up your lungs with fluid and blood in time due to the damages, and losing blood by puking it up just to breathe again causes you severe blood loss and what it does to the body after that.' Izuku explained in a thinking pose. 'So I'd recommend a lot of vitamins and working out in the gym to rebuild your lost muscle mass...you safely can now you know. You've got money, resources and connections to get back in shape.'

'I-I I don't know how I can thank you...' All-Might shook in gratefulness. To think he can operate like normal once more...!

'Well...you can thank me by changing the world.' Izuku smiled mysteriously as he used Sky Haze to 'fade' before All-Might. A form of illusion when in reality he was 'just blending in'. 'Heroes these days are...disappointing, no thanks to government propaganda.'

'...he's gone...' All-Might croaked out, scratching his head. 'Heroes these days disappointed Midoriya-shonen? How...' he wondered. 'I'll look into it after I haul this one to prison!' he carried the ice prison of the Sludge Villain and took off to the sky in high speeds.

Izuku stopped Sky Haze, and whistled in amazement as he watched All-Might take miles up to the sky in a single leap he was sure was mach-levels in speed. 'Wow...that is SO my goal when I try my shot in flying next. If Tsunayoshi and Byakuran can fly...why can't I? Kufufufufu...' and he went home with a spring in his step.

xxx

Police Station...after All-Might dropped his quarry to the prison, he had to explain twice over as to WHY he brought the Villain in as a block of ice. In Tartarus, it was self-defense of a child that felt his life was in danger and no reliable adult around his vicinity and got his statement.

But in the station to his friend Tsukauchi, he got the truth. Impossible to lie to a Lie Detector...

'I see...so that's what happened to you today.' Tsukauchi mused as he typed down need-to-knows as Heroes must ALWAYS report on their Villain Catches. 'Midoriya Izuku...flame quirk that freezes, not burns and he somehow has knowledge no civilian has access to with his Quirk...how is that possible?'

'That's what I want to know...he knows many, many things...' Tsukauchi worked some more on his computer.

'...his Quirk is Pyrokinesis, but he clearly fudged it to avoid that man.' Tsukauchi frowned. 'We'll have an officer check on his parents if they know their son's Quirk or he lied to them too for his safety. Then we will talk with this kid.'

'Mm...he said he could thank me by changing the world as society disappointed him. Or rather, Heroes these days disappoint him because of government propaganda.' said All-Might. 'I'd like to look into that while juggling my health. He helped me have a full-day with One-for-All and fixed my side injury. I no longer feel pain but sadly, still can't eat.' he chuckled ruefully. 'But this is the best situation I can get since the day I got this.' he said, placing a side where his injury was.

'That's true...let's get working, Toshinori.'

'Aa.'

And so...people shadowed Izuku's parents, and determined them clueless and clean...

Tsukauchi waited for Izuku outside his school dressed in his civvies as to not cause a stir.

'Izuku-kun, kocchi.' Tsukauchi greeted the boy while gesturing to his car. The kid chuckled, sporting a playful smile.

'Ohya ohya, where are we going?' Tsukauchi did a double-take. Is this kid really fifteen?! What a deep, smooth voice! He even speaks in Keigo when all boys and men he's encountered in his work and off-time speak rude-casual! But the way he does it, is playful instead of respectful as it should as keigo-kotoba.

'Er, to a certain school for a talk.' said Tsukauchi, coughing awkwardly. 'It's about Toshinori.'

'Mm. I hope he takes his IV bags, given his...medical issues.' Izuku said wryly as they got into the car and sped off. 'Noooow then,' said Izuku as he made himself at home in the front seats, adjusting the backrest in his comfy-level of recline so he can somewhat lie-down. Then hands behind his head with his legs crossed. 'Is this about my Quirk and how I know some things?'

'Yes...it's safer to talk in UA than the Police Station and **I can't believe I said that**!' Tsukauchi moaned in dismay. Izuku laughed at the irony of it all.

'Nanda, not all Police Stations are clean and about justice you know...some are corrupt and just as bad as Villains. Some even have villainous sidelines for extra cash, even though your salary's lucrative due to benefits. Talk about greedy.' Izuku tut-tutted. Tsukauchi wasn't too happy with the idea.

'I'd really like to _know_ who those are, I swear...'

'In time detective, in time...for now, we worry about All-Might.' Izuku snorted. 'We need him healthy for things to come before he officially retires. Nobody else is capable of cleaning up those big things, unless he has an heir for One-for-All who'll take up the slack when Toshinori's health can't hold up anymore.'

'...fine. How you know these things, I have no clue, but I'm glad you're on our side.' said Tsukauchi in relief.

'Well, try living in fear of one day you're snatched, brought before a maniac and watch him steal your Quirk painfully and leave you a vegetable.' the detective grimaced at that. 'I lied about my Quirk or I'm goners.'

'Point taken.'

And so...in the Principal's Office in UA...

Inside was the principal, Recovery Girl, All-Might himself, Sir Nighteye and Gran Torino.

'Principal's Office huh? Kufufufu...I get called to such an office a lot because of my appearance.' Izuku snorted as they got in. He was looking amused with a wide smile on his face.

'Well, you're in a school that doesn't allow long hair on boys.' Tsukauchi deadpanned. 'The _only reason_ there's _no Disciplinary Measure on you_ is because you're a good student who never caused trouble, friendly-playful with everyone and have Yuu-Level grades whose only issue is his hair AND your accessories. Had you been a troublemaker for real, you'd be doing Community Service by now!'

Izuku wore his blazer open, tie ridiculously loose, shirt unbuttoned up to three buttons, has ear piercings and studs, he wore gloves with gothic rings, and instead of school shoes, he wore boots! The picture of a bad boy!

'So this is the boy who knows too much.' the mousy principal spoke jovially, his paws on top of one another so he can rest his chin on them, elbows on his desk.

'Hajimemashite.' Izuku smiled. 'Before we talk...' his green eyes glowed like a hot poker on fire. 'Are the bugs in this room hopefully yours before I go arson-disposal?'

'Yes, since troublesome people talk to me once in a while, I need blackmail material to get them off my back legally.' Nezu grinned, making the others in his office gape at him. 'Worry not, my bugs are hack-proof. You can tell right?' the glow in the boy's eyes are gone.

'Indeed, so I can relax.' Izuku then made himself at home.

'We should start with what your Quirk is.' said Nezu. 'Using flames to freeze to ice and even heal half of All-Might's issues...what is your Quirk exactly?'

'It's true identity is Esper Flame, born out of parents who have weak psychic and elemental quirks and mutated weirdly in me, their son.' said Izuku, flawlessly lying as he knows Tsukauchi's quirk isn't activated. If it was, it'd endanger Omerta. He was lucky Tsukauchi liked him enough. 'I call it that since what else could I call it?' he said wryly. 'And I'm sure you can think of many, many ways to exploit the words Harmonization and Assimilation so I'll leave that to your imagination while breaking all laws of science in its wake.'

'Then burn things so thoroughly they turn to stone and not charcoal somehow and I have yet to figure that last one as to WHY but that's a killing technique I can't use unless I can justify it somehow...and undergoing what I call Minus State so my flames freeze instead of burn for capture purposes and anyone in my ice is under painful Cryostasis as the ice's origin is fire so the longer you stay...kufufufu...a multi-faceted Quirk.'

'So by harmonizing with your surroundings, it's how you gather information.' Sir Nighteye was quick to make connections. Izuku nodded.

'Exactly. It's exhausting, but I have to train this power to be my own danger radar and avoid it due to Quirk Laws and avoid Vigilantism. But on days I'm exhausted, well...Sludge Villain happens.' said Izuku. 'And I'm limited to cities the size of Musutafu at my current strength. Well, Harmonization pretty much ensures girls are threatened by me since I'm a better cook they can't defeat.' he chuckled. 'I know how to use ingredients to their best, while I have to crack books open for cooking techniques Michelin-Class chefs studied to put it to practice. That applies to medicine as well by the way.'

'The possibilities are endless.' Gran Torino agreed. 'But regarding Musutafu...is it as peaceful as we believed, as a sample?'

'Nope. Why else do you think Eraserhead lacks sleep?' Mukuro said, amused. 'Only small-fry are dumb enough to operate in the day, the dangerous ones come out at night. Not to mention I have a ton of material in my room for your use. My parents think they're stuff out of my hobbies when in fact, they're intel work...enough to make even Eraserhead miserable with overwork, have fun with my notebooks. And to think I'm restricted to Musutafu alone as I can't travel for obvious reasons! Have fun~'

He just got dismayed, despairing looks aimed at him to his sadistic delight. Nezu can clearly see how he enjoyed their misery at the idea of swamping them with overwork!

'Right now, our main concern is Yagi Toshinori's health.' said Izuku. 'I feel a sense of impending doom in the near future and I can't pinpoint where without traveling and its impossible unless you guys bullshit your way through my parents somehow.' he told them grimly. 'We still need him if he doesn't have a successor yet. So, I will help him assimilate nutrients into his body through IV bags, and Recovery Girl will do what I cannot do, before he hits the gym under strict supervision.'

'On the scale of Impending Doom as you put it...how bad can it be?' Gran Torino asked him in trepidation.

'S-Class Difficulty Levels.' that utterly floored them at how Izuku painted the doom he sensed, reason why he gathered intel for many years and lied about his Quirk. 'So I would like to ask you guys to at least, do much of the homework I have on me to lessen that level somehow to a barely-A. Even better? The intel I have on me? All-for-One's many, many moles. And _that's in Musutafu alone_.'

That, was his whammy.

'WHAT?!'

That means his empire hasn't really collapsed! That, had been a horrible whammy.

xxx

At home...

'Lucky mom's at the Bakugo's...' Izuku mused as in his house, he, Tsukauchi, Nighteye and Gran Torino went in. 'I'll go get your workload and come back here.' he said as they settled in the living room.

'Your dad's work is Manager in a business firm?' Tsukauchi asked the leaving teenager who was going to the stairs.

'Yes. He goes home after dinner.'

It took him about two minutes because he was way prepared in advance. He brought down two sacks!

'...looks like we're in for a busy year.' Gran Torino deadpanned in utter resignation as _how many notebooks are in those sacks_?! Sir Nighteye and Tsukauchi was just as happy as he was!

Izuku just has this beaming, wide, mockingly-innocent smile that annoyed them because the brat was enjoying this!

Oooh just you wait they thought, when he's a Hero one day, he'll be doing this too!

Needless to say, the notebooks were read many times just to know which Hero gets what job...in order to tackle many things at once that year...and now they have one problem...how to get him to travel around to gain intel, with parental permission?! This kid's abilities were right on the money when they investigated to see if his notes matched! Moles and sleepers aside, there's also intel about corrupt police, judges and lawyers!

In the meantime, All-Might would take in a lot of IV bags, Izuku will have to help him assimilate into absorption all those vitamins and necessary fluids into his cells to have healthy cells and avoid dehydration. He thus comes to his school on Lunch Break in a car with Recovery Girl, and Izuku has an ID to get into UA after school just so he could help him absorb again. That, and train 'his Quirk' in UA as a benefit, and can go overboard happily because of the convenient nurse.

They managed to plot their way through to get Izuku to travel legally around places he felt high levels of danger in. All over Japan in school vacations. They were excused as Extra-Curricular Activities for Aspiring Hero Students. Complete with fake forms for his parents to sign, and a Quirk-user's abilities to ensure his parents don't talk about said 'field trips' to their relatives, friends and neighbors.

Izuku showed how efficient and competent he was as an agent, considering where he specialized in. He naturally has a bodyguard dressed as a civilian in these missions as he wasn't allowed to do Vigilantism. But they CAN overlook some things for the sake of intel.

'It's frightening how efficient and competent he was in his work.' he changes bodyguards every town and city, and they all said the same thing.

'Is he really fifteen years old?'

'Interns hadn't shown his level of skill, insight, ability, maturity and competence and yet...'

It took until DECEMBER to clean up Tokyo Prefecture alone in regards to moles and sleeping agents as well as support agents, though they left Villains to Heroes...and for All-Might to have recovered that he now 'has some meat on his bones'. His level was akin to that of a man who never physically-exercised all his life. But his skin and hair glowed in health and no skin damages for one of his age. That's Recovery Girl's quirk for you as well as help of doctors who knows the truth about his condition, he supposed.

The way he was before? Recovery Girl slammed the idea last year, and made them wait.

He needs a damn lot of help to get his health back BEFORE he can hit the gym come Izuku's high school years! To prepare for the future, his Heroing is thus 'highly limited'. As in, only called when villains beyond Top Ten's abilities are about! Even then, in all of Izuku's high school years, he must keep up until he's at peak health and fitness once more.

That, and he has to choose a successor and train said successor during 'the calm' before 'the storm hits'.

Sir Nighteye wanted for Togata Mirio to inherit OFA, but Mirio who poured hard work and effort into his Permeation Quirk, as well as his Quirk being long-since-known by the Hero Industry and the public during sports festival it'd be weird if he suddenly showed All-Might power levels so yes, he turned it down while happy that he was offered such an honor, meaning, he earned SUCH level of trust...which drove his motivation levels and morale up high. Sir Nighteye was sad about that...but accepted the boy's reasoning.

Well, All-Might decided on one thing...

...to be a Teacher in UA to choose a successor in UA.

'...that's good and all, but what subject? Do you even have a curriculum for the year planned that's consistent starting at level 1 at the beginning of school year to level 100 by end of the year for all three levels?' Izuku pointed out as for all his fame, wealth and power, All-Might was a rare true Hero who was humble and an awkward goofball has two personas.

'Uh...' All-Might paused awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs like a shy schoolgirl!

He, Nezu, Sir Nighteye, Gran Torino and Recovery Girl gave him a deadpan look.

'...that's something to work on while you still have time, Toshinori.' said Nezu as he drank tea.

His Hero Persona is colorful and filled with dramatic flair. Always sporting a giant smile, All Might shows a bright, borderline obnoxious, can-do attitude that is said to inspire others as well as help them feel safe and hopeful. He is also very friendly and amicable to his fans with great charisma.

His True Persona was the awkward, humble, considerately-understanding and modest goofball oaf who also has a serious, solemn side to him due to his experiences as a Hero. His sacrifices and losses gave him realistic cynicism and is very hard on himself, but would never be hard on others. Even Izuku cannot deny he grew to like, and care for All-Might in the short time he's known the man. Because a person like him in this world, is EXTREMELY RARE on Endangered Species Levels. A rare treasure.

And now, come February 28, Entrance Exam Day for UA High School...

Izuku came dressed as the way his older self would, just with a different color scheme to suit his hair.

'So, you ready for your exam son?' Hisashi asked his son who came out dressed in his uniform.

'Yeah.' Izuku smiled ferally. 'I'm ready to take home the top spot.'

'Good luck dear!' Inko said nervously as Izuku jovially bade them goodbye and made his commute.

As he left...

...the Mukuro in him looked back at time with a wistful smile on his face.

"I...I got a good life here." he thought, his heart basking in contentment. "I have what had been denied to me long ago. A family. A childhood...a peaceful life..."

He finally had something to fight for.

He missed Chrome, Ken and Chikusa, but alas...he is a selfish person by nature. Selfish in regards to what he holds dear to himself.


	3. A Sky's Impression

A Sky's Impression

In UA...

Those who were watching by the monitors were shocked.

On the screen, was a chopped-up Zero-Pointer and Mukuro holding a well-shaped staff made out of flames.

'H-Holy smokes...'

On screen, Midoriya Izuku fought like a seasoned warrior. Most kids from Hero Families don't even have half the skill he possessed in combat.

'Who is this boy?'

'Midoriya Izuku, only son of his parents. Business Firm Manager Father, Housewife Mother living in a small house. Background check came very clean. We don't let just anybody in a Hero School after all.'

'But we can agree that he's something else...'

'It seems our generation has much promise and talent. But this one is the strongest we have yet. Masterful Quirk Control, Fighting Skills and Good Judgment? All in a student?'

'Yes but the way he fights can be concerning too...had that been a Villain, he'd be going to Villain Hospital first before Tartarus.'

They watched as Izuku smugly did a victory pose any bishonen would do. His left hand on his hip, flaming trident in his hand while his right hand had his fingers rake his hair with a playful smile on his face.

xxx

Locker rooms...

Izuku may have a slim, slender build - but sculpted, unlike most boys in this room TRYING to emulate All-Might. Really now, can they not be their own person?

Disgusting. All-Might didn't even wish for this. He just hoped all Heroes would do good for the sake of doing what's right. Not emulate him and what he has!

These arrogant, delusional fools dream of fame, money and power that he has.

All-Might understood what Izuku meant when he told him why he was disappointed with today's Heroes was in utter dismay that he took to visiting schools and preaching to sway them away from 'the wrong way' in hopes they become a Hero for the right reasons. The rest was up to them.

Well, he's charismatic and inspiring...but he could only touch the hearts of pure children. Not those who know what money and fame can do. Well, it's a start, he supposed.

And now, dressed in his uniform after a nice navy shower(he long since mastered that art as a child in his first life), he got dressed and prepared to go home, aware of his results that there was a playful spring in his step, while humming a song.

For now, he went to check on that girl he rescued from the rubble.

It disgusted him that so-called aspiring Heroes...left her buried in the rubble while a Zero-Pointer threatened to step on her. They ignored her cry for help. He made that quite clear to Recovery Girl so he had basically zero-respect.

'Now now laddie, you could use some cheer. You're too cynical for your age.' the old lady chided.

'You know why I'm jaded.' Izuku deadpanned, much to the confusion of the girl he checked over.

'I know but you're only 15, boy! Liven up, brat!' came the scolding before whacking him with a newspaper.

And there's a three week long wait, when one morning during breakfast, his mother has gone hysterical.

'IZUKUUUUU!' her shrill, shriek of panic startled the men of her family, choking into their soup. 'It's here! Your letter from UA!'

'And I thought it's something else...mom you overreact.' Izuku chuckled, leading his mother to the dining table before taking his UA letter that felt a bit heavy? He shook it and felt the weight to be a small square-something. He took it out and it showed a hologram of the Principal!

/Good Morning, Midoriya-kun! Am I a dog? A mouse? A Bear? Nope! I'm UA's beloved Principal!/ the three feet tall Principal chimed out his greeting. /You have scored 100% in the Written Exams,/ Inko squealed in delight while Hisashi squawked.

'100? **UA**'s Entrance Exam?' he squeaked, bug-eyed.

/...you also scored highly in the Practical Exams, also 100 even though there are still more robots to destroy to aim higher, but you stopped right there to give everyone their chance to score. However...by saving an examinee, you gained an additional 60 Rescue Points./ Nezu spoke happily, showing them a footage of him rescuing a girl who got buried under a rubble and took her to safety before outrunning was impossible that they worked together, waiting for the right time to destroy the robot that was quickly gaining on them. /Heroes don't just fight Villains...our job first and foremost, is to save lives. We didn't say about the Rescue Points as it's also a test of character for Hero Hopefuls. You can't be a Hero Hopeful if you can't even save one life after all! As for the girl you rescued, she gains 25 rescue points as well for teaming up with you to destroy the Zero-Pointer despite her own injury with her touch-based Quirk. This enables her to pass the exams as well./

The screen changed to show the Top 10, and Top 25 after that.

/Thus I say to you, welcome, to UA High School! This is your Hero Academia!/ Nezu declared. /Enclosed is a Uniform Subsidy Documents you must submit immediately as soon as possible, along with a photocopy of your Quirk Registry so our Support Company can work on your Costume of choice. Be wise in Costume Design and make sure it complements your body requirements and function in conjunction with Quirk Usage! See you soon!/ and the hologram went off.

'Dad, can I borrow your PC for my costume designing?' Izuku asked his father.

'Of course sport! But uh, your hair...' Hisashi croaked out as he lost count how many times he got called for his son's blatant disrespect for Uniform Code.

'UA is the land of free so I can style myself however I want as long as it doesn't interfere with schoolwork! I triple-checked with the teachers there.' Izuku let out a vindicated cackle. 'Suck on that, crappy stiff school principal, you got nothing on my new one!'

'Well, at least we won't get PTCs from UA anytime soon dear.' Inko sweatdropped. Her husband sighed as their son continued to cackle in glee.

And so in his father's office, he skipped school just to be at his father's workplace just to use his computer to design his costume.

'Izuku-kun's visiting, that's rare Midoriya.'

'Well we have no computer at home and our work computer has the needed program for costume designing...he has to submit his forms asap.'

'Costume designing...'

'Yup! He passed the Hero Entrance Exams with flying colors!' Hisashi beamed proudly, taking out the hologram letter and played it again!

'Ohhhh!'

'That means Izuku-kun scored the highest this year!'

'Awesome!'

xxx

UA...

Many students came to submit their envelopes where their forms were to the administration building.

'Oi Izuku!' Bakugo called out.

'Ohya? What is it, Katsuki?' Izuku asked Bakugo who came over, annoyed.

'The ol' hag wants you to check up on stuff for her.' he said. 'Some colleague recommended she endorse some designs which looks out of whack from some dumbass. Even I can tell it's weird after hanging out with you for years.'

'Ohya ohya, Mitsuki-mama's been asked to endorse some weird thing? I'll take a look when we're done here...but even if you can tell it's weird, what was it?'

'This!' Bakugo showed him his image files from his phone which Mukuro looked over. 'She wants a second opinion since this genre is unknown to her.'

The more he looked into, the more he looked appalled. And repulsed. Bakugo read his expression and he sweatdropped. It's clearly BAD if the usually-unflappable asshole made such a face, he took a camera shot with his phone just to immortalise it. Loathe as he to admit it, this guy was stronger than him and more skilled he wanted to defeat this guy who's on friendly terms with everyone's mom as a shopping buddy.

"OOOOK?"

'Dreadful...Spring Fashion Week is a month from now and Mitsuki-mama's a known name...if she's asked to endorse these weird things, her name will be damaged.' Izuku tut-tutted. 'Absolutely not. Nobody'd wear these even if you made them basement bargain out of desperation to sell.' he said. 'This is an extreme failure in an attempt to try and create the twisted, unholy love child between Vintage and Bohemian with the Artsy as a sad excuse for a godfather and WHY is beyond me when we're in year 2788?'

'Whoa, harsh!' Bakugo squawked. Normally he doesn't care for these things, but his ma's business is on the line here which is half his family's livelihood and the nearby expert is this fashion freak! And he's VERY critical of his opinions and brutal honesty is his selling point. He was forced to study fashion jargon just to understand what he and his mom says and even then his mind is still spinning!

'I take fashion and looking good seriously Katsuki.' said Izuku coolly, returning to him his phone. 'Spring Fashion Week is two months from now...I read from the news that big names from Europe will come over and potential business arrangements can form. If they see these _atrocities_ on the catwalk, the event will end in disaster and Japan will lose client prospects and Japanese Fashion will get their reputation damaged. Guess who gets the blame? Your mom for letting these monstrosities be presented, if Best Jeanist didn't weed out the crap in time.'

'Fuck!' Bakugo quickly ran away in haste. PR, is extremely important in his ma's business! She's a step away from losing her job!

'Yare yare...' Izuku scratched his head, watching the blonde run.

'Oh wow, I heard that!' an alien pink girl approached Izuku. 'Is it that bad?'

'Disgustingly repulsive.' Izuku sneered. 'Were they high on drugs when they made those designs? Even an imbecile won't want it.' he snorted as the pinkette thought, "HARSH!"

'Well, with Hero Activities in school, I might not be able to get another seat from auntie in Fashion Week for the next three years if dates clashed...shame.' and he walked away. 'I guess I'll have auntie record for me.'

He's easily the most trendy boy in the room, wearing very stylish clothes. And his hair is suuuuper long!

xxx

'Hey dear, Mitsuki's been in a snit.' said Inko as Izuku took his sweet time to come home. 'Have you heard from Katsuki-kun? We can hear her angry yelling ways away from here.'

'Some imbecile sent her a portfolio that's the sad, twisted excuse of an attempted unholy union between Bohemian and Vintage styles with Artsy as a sad excuse of a godfather, wanting to present them to the upcoming Fashion Week.' Izuku drawled. 'Katsuki showed me the designs since auntie wants a second opinion. They cannot be allowed on Fashion Week or Japan's going to be a laughingstock and murder them through critics in magazines. She asked Katsuki to show them to me since the designs were alien language to her.'

"Yet he easily picked out where the designs were inspired from? Scary!"

xxx

The Big Day came.

Izuku was humming a song.

His dear Chrome's song.

He was all alone here.

He had reached out for years but the other Vongola did not reincarnate. It was him all alone in this time.

Perhaps it was because they did not believe in reincarnation like he did.

Well, it's fine, he supposed...

...this world was messed up in its own way.

Its fine if he does the dirty work.

So now, he entered his classroom, earphones on to his MP3, and went to his seat when he found his name on the desk.

Thank goodness uniforms can be modified too. His blazer's longer than it should and split at the back as he requested. Boys can choose to have longer blazers and better dress shirt material to avoid wearing undershirts. Girls can request longer or shorter skirts and modified stuff for mutants. So customization's A-OK. He can also wear his precious boots and piercings.

Boots are life. Gloves became a habit. Gloves were because his scars from experiments were ugly, and seeing them constantly reminded him of his dark days that sends him into a murderous rage. Even until cosmetic surgery became a thing when he very reluctantly joined Vongola to make his scars vanish, he still sees them in his mind. Even in this new, scarless body untainted by the first body of Rokudo Mukuro.

Soon, students came one by one.

First was a boy with an interesting dye with a scarred face.

Next was a prep boy with glasses.

Third was a blonde with a weird forced smile on his face.

So on and so forth...

Glasses boy came to him.

'Hey you, wear your uniform properly! And why is your hair long, you're a guy!'

'Kufufufu...'

"Deep!"

"Is he really 15?!"

'UA is the land of free and as long as its not in the way of schoolwork, everything goes in choice wear. Triple checked after the exams.' Izuku purred silkily in amusement.

'Give it up glasses! He wears what he wants to wear. His ol' principal's failed for three fuckin' years trying to get him to cut his hair and wear school shoes and lose his piercings.' Bakugo snarked. 'What's the latest record again Izuku?'

'I lost count at 299 PTC calls, Katsuki.' Izuku laughed shamelessly as 17 out of 20 gawked, slack-jawed. 'But alas, cannot do much for I am a straight-A student with no trouble other than my dress code. Resistance. is. futile.'

'Oh boy...' Bakugo did an eyeroll.

'299 PTCs? Wow!' a blonde with a bolt streak in his hair squawked.

'He clearly doesn't care, -kero.' a green-haired girl deadpanned.

'What?! You went as far as that?!' glasses boy gasped in horror. Won't hero-hopefuls NORMALLY avoid bad school records to make a good impression?!

'Yes. What I want to wear goes, Shiketsu-boy.'

'Shiketsu-I enrolled in UA here!'

'You'd do well in Shiketsu for they are as stiff and rigid as you. You'd be happier there than here.' glasses boy squawked at that and was left sputtering.

'Alright, quiet down. This is the Heroics Course, not fit-in issues.' Aizawa Shota, their teacher was annoyed at early-morning bickering as a brown-haired girl came in same time he did. 'Sit.' latecomer and glasses boy did nervously. 'It took you 8 minutes to notice. Life is short kids, you're all lacking in common sense.' he said coolly despite his haggard, lazy appearance. 'My name is Aizawa Shouta, your Homeroom Teacher. Anyways, go to the P.E grounds. Immediately.' he said, taking out a P.E uniform.

So everybody scrambled to do as told.


	4. Standing out

Standing out

Locker Rooms...

Testosterone overload as almost ALL the boys are packed with sculpted muscle, except for a boy with a bird head who's skinny, a blonde with bolt highlight and a blonde mixed-ethnic who were of normal physique, and dwarf-boy. Izuku was skinny by standards of muscularity, even if he was sculpted as he refused to be bulky or he can't wear latest threads. Big muscles just don't look good in clothes...besides, the Hero Edgeshot is slim yet still powerful isn't he?

And his complaining about the P.E Uniform?

'Eurrrgh, what were they _smoking_ when they designed the uniforms? It's so tacky.' Izuku complained, griping in the locker room in disgust at the P.E Uniform.

'Come on fashion freak, just wear the dumbass-thing, we're gonna be late.' Bakugo grumbled, putting his shirt on. 'And ma says she's gonna record Spring for ya so boot it!'

'Wonderful~!' that got Izuku happy.

'Why complain about U.A uniforms? They look nice.' said a boy with tape dispenser for elbows.

'He's a fashion freak who'll get along with everyone's mom for shopping.' Bakugo deadpanned. 'And shopping with him is weight-loss torture.'

'Now now Katsuki, for the sake of looking good in stylish wardrobe, making sacrifices is inevitable.' Izuku purred snootily. 'It's just a couple miles' walk and about 10 hours in the mall. Besides, aren't you glad you lost 10 kg last year to make room for more muscle?'

'My feet are DEAD for four days you bastard!' Bakugo howled in imaginary pain as walking for a whole day, nevermind training was hell!

"Is he serious?!" the men in the locker rooms paled. Shopping with him must be taxing if one can lose weight just by walking around from opening hours to closing time!

xxx

Training Grounds...

'A Quirk Apprehension Test?!' near-everyone burst out.

'B-But what about the Entrance Ceremony? And the Guidance Sessions?!' a girl cried.

'No time to waste on that stuff if you wanna become Heroes.' Eraserhead drawled boredly. 'U.A is known for its freestyle education. That applies to us teachers as well.'

He got blank stares from his students at that.

'Softball Throwing. Standing Long Jump. 50 Meter Dash. Endurance Running. Grip Strength. Side-to-Side Stepping. Upper Body Training. Seated Toe Touch.' Eraserhead listed down, You did these in Middle School, yes? Your standard No-Quirk-Allowed tests.' he asked them. 'The Country still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records, its not rational. The Department of Education is just procrastinating. Midoriya.'

'Hm?' Izuku looked up.

'How far can you throw in Middle School?'

'60 meters.'

'Now do it with your Quirk and give it all you've got.' said Eraserhead, tossing him a ball. Izuku caught it.

'Humm...things will get a leeettle turbulent...' Izuku conjured his flames. Beautiful orange and yellow-orange flames.

'It's fire but it strangely doesn't feel hot?!' the class gasped as Eraserhead looked at the boy.

'Rather, it's cozy-warm! Like a kotatsu on winter!' From the far back, Todoroki Shouto looked at Izuku, wide-eyed and stunned.

"His Quirk is Esper Flame...more psychic in nature than elemental thus can do absurd feats than a typical pyro like Todoroki." Eraserhead thought. Teachers in the know about his true quirk describe it as absurd, breaking laws of physics. But for his safety due to kidnappings years ago, he lied _even to his own parents_ about his Quirk. And he was also responsible for overworking him and many other Heroes. So even if he got compensated by having his body heal with vitamin IV Drips, helping his body assimilate the nutrients for Recovery Girl to fix him that he's now in peak state of health he could retrain himself and got a lot of results from re-training.

This year after All-Might who is finally in a decent state of health after several months, it'll be the teachers' turn to get healthy, at their peak of health. After All-Might, was him, followed by teachers and other Heroes who overworked on the cases the brat dumped on them. They were pushed hard ala Plus Ultra. So yes, the past ten months aren't fun even if a lot of bastards are behind bars and his bank account got fatter.

Once all cases are over, they all have to get medicated with the brat's help before re-training themselves. He's in disguise of course.

Izuku created a fiery Panzerfaust with flame control, tossed the ball in and warned everyone not to be behind him or get blasted, explaining the mechanics of a Panzerfaust, prompting the class to part like the Red Sea behind him in a terrified jiffy before he went BOOM!

Once the ball finally fell...Eraserhead looked at his touch screen palmtop when it beeped, showing **1000 m**.

'It's important for us to know our limits.' he said, showing them the result of Izuku's Softball Throwing. 'That's the first rational step to figure out what Heroes you'll be.'

'1000 meters?!'

'Whoa! This is awesome!'

'So we can use our Quirks for real! Man, the Hero Course is great!'

'Awesome, you say?' Eraserhead asked coldly and looked at his class darkly with a glare to match. 'You think after three years here you'll become Heroes and it'll be all fun and games?' the atmosphere plummeted in an instant. 'Right...how about this? The one who does the poorest across all eight events will be deemed hopeless..._and be expelled_.' the class gulped at the threat and they knew they have to STAY no matter the cost. 'Welcome, to U.A High's Hero Course!' he smiled a villainous smile.

'The lowest scorer will be expelled?!' the girl with finger pads gasped. 'That's totally unfair! it's just the first day!'

'Natural Disasters. Highway Pileups. Calamity is right around the corner.' Eraserhead said coolly. 'Japan is full of unfair things.' he told them. 'Heroes are the ones who correct that unfairness. If you think you'll hang out at McDonalds at the end of the day, sorry to tell you that for the next three years, U.A will put you through the wringer.' he grinned with a mocking beckoning finger. 'So that's Plus Ultra. Bring it on with all you've got.' he challenged. 'The demonstration is over...so the real deal...begins.'

The events have begun.

For Izuku, some tests required Quirks and some did not.

Softball, Standing Long Jump, 50 Meter Dash, Endurance Running and Side-to-Side was where he could use his flames to their full power. The rest, he had to go physical. Its unrealistic unless you have a power that's convenient to be useful for all eight somehow.

Standing Long Jump, he used his feet as rocket boosters. 50 meter dash and Endurance Running, he coated his body while doing Nanba Bashiri running style to lessen wind resistance and increase his speed. Side-to-Side, he could do hi-speed flash-stepping. Well, the dwarf was equal to him in speed in side-to-side though. But none was his equal in speed of course, but someone surpassed his Softball record, the girl who got infinity score.

'Moving along, time for results.' said Eraserhead as they all waited for the verdict. Those who have stellar records have nothing to worry about. But to those who did poorly were nervous. 'Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the final results will be a waste of time, so all you'll get are results. Also, I was lying about expelling someone.'

"?!" the class gasped at the twist.

Eraserhead smiled his unsmile. 'That, was a rational deception meant to force out the best in you.'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!'

'Well, of course that was a lie.' Yaoyorozu sighed. 'Didn't take much to figure that out.'

'Anyway, we're done here.' said Eraserhead as the holographic result still floated for the kids to see. 'Go back to the classroom, your documents about the curriculum and such are back there. You can go give it a look.' and he walked away.

xxx

'Dude, your pal seriously took a _shower_.' said Kaminari Denki as they simply got dressed. Izuku was seen...going for the showers.

'He's a vain bastard who can't stand even the slightest B.O on himself.' Bakugo snorted.

'Well, as Heroes, first impressions last so its a must that we look and smell good.' Iida Tenya agreed. 'But will he make it in time for our next class?' he wondered aloud.

'Awww he will, if he knows the time.' said Kirishima nervously. 'Right...?'

One minute before first period, Izuku was back, clearly fresh from the baths and his hair was even blow-dried.

"He's back!" and seconds after him, was English Class with Present Mic.

'Hey yo, someone's clearly fresh from the showers!' Present Mic cackled, smelling Izuku who was ahead of him by the doorway. 'Shouta's skipped traditional assembly again and Principal's chewing him out for it! Hyahyahya!'

'He says he doesn't care though.' said Ojiro as when Izuku sat in his seat, he took out a body spray...and sprayed himself. Even with a teacher present! Well, Bakugo DID say he's a little OC with his looks...

"Ooh, smells nice!" his seatmates thought as the smell of body spray spread via air conditioning so it's like an air freshener by that point in the whole room...

'That's just like him. Anyways, grab yo books and page 8! I'll have you guys fluent in no time flat, yeah?! I'll have ya talkin' like a real Westerner! That's Plus Ultra English from yours truly and we ain't stoppin' till you get it right!'

xxx

Lunch Break...

'Our classroom sure smelled nice for hours!' said Uraraka Ochako as they left classroom together. 'What body spray is that?'

'Best Jeanist design, the Fresh Suave. He made the scent.' said Izuku. 'Come to think of it, where's yours Katsuki? Didn't we get free body sprays last December from Winter Fashion Show?'

'That shit's expensive!' Bakugo howled. 'I'mma use that on special occasions ONLY! You don't get stuff like that for free every day!'

'Wow, you two attend Seasonal Fashion Shows?' Yaoyorozu gasped, amazed. 'Never see that coming!'

'Only that bastard does, I don't care much for it.' said Bakugo, shooting Izuku an exasperated glare.

'Ara, who was it who scores freebies to take home?' Izuku asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Uruseee!'

'Freebies?' some of their classmates perked up.

'Yeah, they give stuff away in the guise of 'Free Samples.' said Izuku with a smile. 'About two per person, guest included.'

'Oooohhh!'

The day went by normal. Just that, Plus Ultra was taken to a whole new level. Particularly in Ectoplasm's Math Class.

His Math, is insanely difficult. Why?

'Math is a part of Science in calculations used for every day life. If you can't do something as simple as this, you won't be able to calculate on the field well.' he would say.

And so, after school let out, there was no club activities for the Hero Course.

Rather...

They have something else entirely.

They are all subjected to brutal physical training, Plus Ultra style!

xxx

Principal's Office...

'What do you think, Midoriya-kun?' Nezu asked Izuku who paid him a visit. 'Is the training to your liking?'

'For now, we have a shot at survival.' Izuku smiled. 'Those who aimed for the course spent years preparing their bodies and their Quirks, so why not train combat skills in High School other than leveling Quirks up some more? Fighting Skills are so abysmal on TV that even Villains are doing freestyle as long as they can punch and kick you. Not stylish nor classy at all and also shows our incompetence.' he said. 'So we must learn the basics first, before we learn how to fight. Because there are guys like Eraserhead around. So what if our Quirks are sealed? Doesn't mean we're headless chickens. We still have our best yet sadly neglected weapons...our ability to punch and kick, and parkour.' he chuckled. 'Oh, and using weapons too.'

'Mm. Well, thanks to that, all of you will leave school at sundown, plus showers...but indeed, surviving is more important than anything else in this job.' Nezu smiled. 'Next is to medicate our Hero Class students, five every week, and we'll need you as usual.'

That was the plan, to counter the future Nighteye saw by combining his power with Izuku and such a future, was SCARY.

They need future Heroes who are CAPABLE.


End file.
